Un nuevo comienzo junto a ti
by Midori Hyuga Uchiha
Summary: Todos merecemos conocer a ese alguien que puede lllegar a complementar en nuestras vidas a pesar de que nos lleguemos a enamorar de alguien que no nos corresponde o que nunca hayamos sentido ese amor, esto es lo que les pasara a ellos, sera ¿Que te puedes enamorar de quien menos esperas?
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO COMIENZO JUNTO A TI

Siempre creí que si me esforzaba lo suficiente podía llegar a cumplir todas mis sueños, que podía mejorarme a mi misma pero la vida siempre tiene algo diferente para mi, soy la hija mayor de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de konoha lo cual espera que lleve ese apellido en lo alto pero tal parece que lo único que hago es poner el mal ejemplo ya que siempre me comparan con mi hermana que por lo visto tiene más madera de hyuga que yo por lo que mi presencia se queda bajo las sombras sin esperar nada de mi por más que me esfuerzo así que me dedico a no ser una carga más en el clan, entrenando con mis compañeros de equipo que es verdad que siempre están apoyandome y reconociendome por cada avance que hago y no me malinterpreten los quiero muchisimo pero veo las cosas asombrosas que hacen y sólo compruebo una vez más necesito mejorar como ninja.

Voy como siempre dirigiéndome al campo de entrenamiento cabizbaja con estos sentimientos autodestructivos como si mi sola personalidad tímida no bastará. Veo que se acerca aquel que a provocado más desmayos de los que pueda recordar paseándose junto con su actual pareja aquella kunoichi de cabello color rosado veo la escena de ellos tomados de la mano una imagen que sólo puedo escuchar como en mi interior que algo se rompe y no lejos de ellos completamente neutral un Uchiha—san cuando menos me doy cuenta ya está frente a mi los tres donde naruto levantando su mano con una sonrisa resplandeciente me saluda

—Hinata pero que sorpresa verte hace mucho que no lo hacia pero es bueno verte.

—Buenos días. Naruto—kun, si a mi también me da gusto verte

"Claro que no me veías si estaba ocultando mis lágrimas en cada rincón, aunque no te culpo nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo que siento" sólo podía contestar con una leve sonrisa.

— Oye Hinata ya que nos encontramos por que no acompañas a comer en ichiraku.

—Es muy amable de tu parte pero tengo que irme, tal vez en otra ocasión.

—vamos Hinata luego haces lo que tengas que hacer. Volvió insistir y yo por dentro un mar de nervios. Pensé en salir corriendo hasta que salir a hablo de nuevo.

—Naruto deja en paz a Hinata no vez que tiene cosas importantes además...estamos en una cita.

Eso último lo dijo como en un susurro y no soy mala persona creanme pero en mi interior supongo que quería molestar a sakura un poco, ella no me hizo nada malo es sólo que si no soy feliz por que los demás si, aunque si era una cita...¿Por qué sasuke—kun estaba allí?

— Supongo que puedo acompañarlos un rato y después hago lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Vi como sakura hizo una sonrisa algo forzada y como terminamos los 4 llendo rumbo al ichiraku, Naruto y sakura iban en frenoote hablando muy cariñosos, de cierto modo me sentía molestia pero ver la sonrisa de Naruto—kun más me daba cuenta que debía de resignarme a que debo de dejar estos sentimientos atrás, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que iba chocar con un poste hasta que sentí como algo me jalaba chocando con una parte suave cuando menos me doy cuenta que sasuke—kun era el que me habia tomado de la manga y chocado en su pecho el estar cerca de el me provocó un nerviosismo no podía verlo a la cara pero tenía que disculparme

—Si que eres torpe

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de apartarme y seguir caminando mientras que naruto y sakura miraban la escena algo atonitos ya que sasuke acaba de ser "amable" el se dio cuenta de ello pero no le dio la menor importancia yo sólo me quedé extrañada pero igual que el no me Di importancia y me acerque lo suficiente para estar a su altura

—Gracias sasuke—kun

El sólo movió la cabeza en señal de que me escucho así que al final dejamos sanjado el asunto y comimos en ichiraku donde platicamos y por platicar era Naruto y sakura miéntras que sasuke y yo escuchábamos la conversación hubiera sido normal hasta que Naruto se le ocurrió una idea

—Oigan esto es Divertido hay que salir de nuevo

—de hecho parece una cita doble, además se ven bien juntos deberían salir

Dijo esto último sakura con una sonrisa mientras que asume se le hacia más sombria la mirada fijando sus ojos en sakura

—No digas estupideces.

Me tomo de sorpresa realmente el comentario si me hizo sentir dolida ni siquiera para el parezco alguien agradable realmente es lo último que me faltaba, no podía estar allí más tiempo ya de por sí ver a Naruto y sakura acaramelados y luego ser tan repulsiva para sasuke—kun de verdad ¿No tengo nada de atractivo para que alguien quiera estar conmigo?. No podía más tome la poca dignidad que tenía me levanté de la silla de golpe

—Me tengo que ir, Gracias por la comida.

—Espera Hinata, sasuke—theme le debes una disculpa a Hinata. Reclamo Naruto.

—El que le debe una eres tú por ser un idiota. Fue lo último que dijo sasuke antes de que sakura lo interrumpiera

—sasuke—kun mejor dejemos así las cosas.

—Tu no hables sakura que tu lo sabías.

—¿Saber que? Sasuke—theme

No entendía el tono de la conversación así que salí del restaurante no entendía nada pero prefiero que así allan sido las cosas.

Así pasaron los días sentí como si fuera un espejismo el día anterior iba de nuevo a mi entrenamiento al bosque hasta que de frente de mi estaba...

—sasuke— kun ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Lo siento.

Abrí los ojos de par en par no entendía por qué se disculpa a

—¿Por qué de disculpas?

— por el comentario que dije créeme que no era precisamente sentir mal.

Sentí un alivio, realmente feliz no pude evitarlo y me sonroja un poco.

—No era necesario que te disculparas sasuke—kun, tampoco era para que lo tomará enserio.

—Yo digo que si, ya que tu quieres a Naruto.

Quedé en schock

—¿C—como lo sabes?

— eres muy obvia

Sólo pude morirme de vergüenza baje la cabeza derrotada, no sabía que más decir pero tan parece que sasuke no había terminado.

—sakura también lo sabía por eso su comentario por que odio a ese tipo de personas y no es que sea ejemplo de cortesía pero por evito molestar a alguien y se nota que tu no matas ni a una mosca además no debes de ponerte así por Naruto

—Bueno supongo que todos lo saben menos naruto, no lo culpo yo nunca le dije lo que sentía sentía digo quien quiere estar con alguien como yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Una débil, tímida, noble.

—Estás bien como eres. Eres mejor que muchas otras.

Me sorprendio su comentario levanté para verlo a los ojos estaba incrédula.

—De verdad lo crees?

—só soy un egoísta, solitario,.frío ¿vez algo bueno en mi?

No pude evitar sonreír y no por que gracia si no por que tratando de consolar y la verdad lo estaba logrando por primera vez sentí que alguien miraba a mi y me reconocía.

—Yo si lo veo y lo veo justo ahora.

Ahora el abrió los ojos de sorpresa nos quedamos viendo un par de minutos como si nos escudriñaramos todas esas cualidades que vemos en el otro.

—Gracias Sasuke—kun.

una sonria y el me devolvía el gesto amablemente.

—Sasuke—kun, ¿quieres que tomar algo conmigo? No se en donde me salió el valor para decir aquello pero ya no tengo nada que perder si tengo que darlo todo para que seguir adelante.

Sorpresivamente el dijo que si, donde ambos empezamos a caminar a la par aunque estábamos callados ambos disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro algo nuevo para los dos .

No se que me depare más adelante pero creo que ahora puedo decir que tengo alguien caminando junto a mi

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cambiare la redacción de primera persona a tercera.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a una pequeña cafetería donde Sasuke abrió la puerta por cortesía para que entrara su acompañante por lo que para algunos los que estaban allí presentes la pareja que estaba entrando era algo que nunca antes visto.

Sasuke sintió las miradas de bosque estaban dentro pero les dio la mínima importancia, aunque Hinata no quería el término pagando la cuenta y no quiso aceptar el dinero que ella le ofrecia esté sólo se negó a aceptarlo por lo que por fin tuvieron lo que pidieron y se sentaron fuera en un banco debajo de un árbol a tomar un te caliente, aunque el no es de tomar ese tipo de cosas no iba negar que tenía un buen sabor pero alguien quiso externarlo.

—Siempre me gusta el te que preparan aquí también los roles de canela son bastante dulces, ¿a ti te gustan?

—No soy muy afectivo de los dulces, pero si esta bien el sabor.

—Lo siento mucho Sasuke—kun debí haberte preguntado que querías yo...

—Oye dije que no soy afectivo pero no me desagrada, así que calla come los roles y vuelvo a sonreir como lo estabas haciendo.

Le sonrió de manera amable y este sólo acentuo con la cabeza.

—Sinceramente me siento un poco nerviosa.

—No, entiendo porque, no soy Naruto.

—¿Eh? N_no no me refiero a ese tipo de nervios, es sólo que nunca en nuestras vidas hemos hablado así que no se que decir exactamente.

—No tienes que decir o pensar mucho sólo se tu misma. El se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ya que el no es de los que dan ánimos pero fue inconciente además ella no lo tomaría mal.

—Lo siento

—Por que te disculpas.

—Por haberme dejado llevar por lo que la gente decía de ti, ían que era frío y egoísta...

—Es cierto.

—No, no lo es yo veo otra cosa lo estoy viendo.

—No me conoces.

—Quiero hacerlo entonces.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que quiero. Sasuke de quedó viendo por un momento y dijo lo primero que vino en mente.

—Eres rara

—Yo... lo siento no quería ser molesta y desagradable.

—Dije que eras rara, pero no dije molesta, esta bien tu ganas Hyuga.

No sabía por que le daba gusto su entusiasmo por pero debía de admitir que era agradable.

—Hinata, por favor.

—Bien, Hinata.

Hinata se quedo callada y le dio una leve sonrisa a Sasuke, donde está tomo otro rol y se lo llevaba a la boca donde Sasuke miraba cada acción de ella hasta que una grito interrumpio.

—¡ALEJATE DE MI SASUKE, ARPIA!

Ambos volteron y para su mala suerte era Karin con una cara de pocos amigos Hinata sólo miro confundida y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sasuke—kun, tienes algo con Karin?

— Por supuesto que no, es más yo no soy de nadie.

—Pero Sasuke, yo soy la única que te puede hacer feliz. Comentó Karin sosteniendo el brazo de este mismo, Sasuke más irritado se soltó del agarre y se puso de pie.

— No me interesa tus excusas tan ridículas, no me importa estar con alguien.

—Entonces por que estas con ella. Cuestiono Karin señalando a Hinata mientras que ella miraba la escena ya algo incómoda, también se levantó como el uchiha.

—Es mejor que me vaya, Gracias por acompañarme sasuke—kun. Dio una pequeña reverencia y tomo pasó a la salida, Sasuke estaba por detenerla hasta que sin ningún preámbulo aparecieron Naruto, sakura además de que Karin seguía insistiendo de que tipo de relación llevaba con Hinata opto que fue oportuno que se fuera.

—Oigan ustedes son amigos de Sasuke, que saben de su relación con la mojigata de la Hyuga.

—En primera Hinata no es ninguna mojigata como dices. Es lo que respondió Sasuke fríamente.

Naruto y sakura se sorprendieron, ni siquiera ellos mismo sabían que Sasuke estuviera interesado en Hinata.

—En segunda no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella.

—Entonces por que estaban tan acaramelados.

—Si tu mente estaba viendo eso, adelanté cree lo que quieras, sólo estaba teniendo una conversación normal con alguien eso es todo y no tengo por que estar dando explicaciones.

Sasuke cansado tomo una bolsa de papel que tenía los roles de Hinata tal parece que los olvidó y se fue del absurdo cuestionario, mientras que los tres individuos se quedaron en sin nada que decir pero a la vez con muchas preguntas que hacer.

Más tarde ese mismo día Hinata iba caminando sin rumbo fijo recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido el los últimos días, pensando en el uchiha de que ha sido de cierta manera de ayuda para ella ese día, podían hablar con naturalidad aunque si es verdad es intimidante pero comprendió que no era mala persona como. Todos decían descubrió un sasuke—kun diferentes y es cierto tal vez no lo conocía enteramente pero podía empezar a hacerlo con el tiempo por que el mañana es lo no se puede predecir.

LO SE ESTA MUY FLOJO ESPERO QIE LES GUSTE NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO SOY UNA AFICIONADA USTEDES ME DICEN SI CONTINUO O SI AHI MUERE


	3. Chapter 3

UN NUEVO COMIENZO JUNTO A TI CAPITULO 3

Ya era algo tarde para estar afuera de su casa pero no es que tampoco se preocupen por ella por el hecho de que no este su familia debe estar preocupada con los preparativos para nombrar oficialmente a su hermana con nuevo líder en el año nuevo. Ella solo debe estar presente el dia de la ceremonia mas por compromiso que por que deseen que este allí, sus amigos deben de estas ya en sus casas con su familia por lo que tampoco podía molestarlos asi que adonde podía ir al bosque a ¿entrenar? No, no es lo mas prudente…recordó a su nuevo amigo Sasuke era algo raro para ella llamarlo amigo aunque realmente eran ¿Amigos? Solo han hablado el dia de hoy por medio de sucesos inesperados siguio analizando el dia transcurrido

-Fue un dia lleno de cosas nuevas. Volteo hacia el cielo con una sonrisa observando el cielo estrellado siguiendo su camino sin ningún rumbo en particular.

En otro lado de la aldea.

Sasuke se encontraba comprando viveres para su casa, prefería hacer esas compras en las noches ya que la mayoría de las personas se encuentra dormidas asi no tiene que tolerar las miradas de los aldeanos además de que no se encuentrar con una que otra chica intentando sacar platica inesesaria, es que acaso no tienen dignidad, tomo las bolsas y salio de la tienda que por cierto estaba por cerrar dirigiéndose a su casa todo iba surgir de rutina hasta que alguien se le ocurrio interrumpir y no era otro que el mismísimo naruto.

-Sasuke, de comprar tan noche?

-Si. No dijo otra cosa y siguió caminando pasando a naruto por un lado.

-Dejame ayudarte theme y cuando lleguemos podemos…-Naruto le decía alegremente caminando junto a sasuke pero fue interrumpido por el susodicho.

-No. Contesto fríamente.

-Pero si todavía no acabo de terminar de decir mi idea.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, además si vas a mi casa vas a querer que te prepare de cenar, vas a molestarme y terminaras dormiendo en mi casa, creo que eso es lo que ibas a decir ¿no?

-Eres un tacaño, vamos que te cuesta. El rubio solo sonrio y a pesar del rechazo este dio omiso y siguió al moreno.

Ya iban varios pasos avanzados y Naruto no paraba de contar todas sus historias aunque la mayoría eran ridículas, sasuke solo lo escuchaba ya algo fastidiado pero preferia escuchar que hablar además estaba pensando de como iba a desacerse del rubio. Pero lo que no dio crédito era como una Hinata estaba también caminando viendo el cielo parecía perdida en sus pensamientos sonrio en sus adentros de como seria si llegara por atrás y le hablara lo mas seguro es que se asuste y empiece a tartamudear

Sasuke emboso una sonrisa de tan solo imaginar a la pobre Hyuga sorprendida con sus indescriptibles caras de susto, sonrojada con su típico tartamudeo. Pero esto no se quedo en su mente si no que su acompañante el ruidoso e indiscreto se acerca sin el más mínimo tacto a la Hyuga.

-HINATA-CHAN! Pero que coincidencia vernos por estos rumbos, ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?

-Na-naruto-kun Y-yo veras S-solo C-caminaba.

Hinata agacho la cabeza no estaba preparada mentalmente para verlo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que nunca pensó que se encontraría con su amor no correspondido, hace unas horas había podido estar de frente a el en el restaurante pero ahora que esta solas con el no sabia que decir, todavía no se había percadado de la presencia que estaba aun lado del Uzumaki.

-No deberías estar a estas horas por aquí, aunque sean una Kunoichi sigues siendo una chica. Contesto el Uzumaki con su característica sonrisa, la Hyuga solo le incremento el rubor tal parece que por lo menos Naruto si la miraba como una chica sonrio en sus adentros.

-Oye Sasuke por que no la acompañamos a su casa

-¡¿Eh?! Levanto su vista al escuchar el nombre del nombrado dirigiéndole la vista, mientras con el solo mantenía una mirada seria y penetrante escudriñando cada rasgo y movimiento que la Hyuga hacia.

-Buenas Noches Sasuke-kun. Une pequeña reverencia es lo que realizo, este solo acentuo con la cabeza sin decir nada en particular.

-Si tu quieres acompañarla hazlo, yo me voy a casa. Sasuke siguió caminando pasando aun lado de la Hyuga

-Sasuke no seas asi, no me ibas a invitar a cenar. Le grito Naruto

-Yo nunca prometi aquello, tu mismo te invitaste. Contesto cortante Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun no necesito que me acompañen mi casa esta cerca, no quiero arruinar tus planes.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! Y si mejor tu nos acompañas, cenamos y después te llevaremos a tu casa.

Sasuke detuvo el paso y volteo su rostro un tanto molesto es que acaso siempre hace lo que se le antoja sin pensar en los demás. Por otro lado Hinata estaba que se quería meter su cabeza debajo de la tierra por que se tenia que complicar asi las cosas a duras penas pudo pronunciar lo anterior sin sufrir de un ataque de nervios.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Sasuke-kun de seguro quiere descansar seria descortes de mi parte ir sin ser invitada.

-Vez deberías aprender de ella, de irrumpir en las casas de los demás.

Naruto recordó un momento lo que paso unas horas atrás, donde Karin los encontró en la cafetería, según ella parecían pareja.

Pov. Naruto.

"Tal vez a Sasuke si le guste Hinata solo que es timido con esos temas, pero quiero que sea feliz asi como yo con Sakura, además Hinata es linda aunque un poco rara pueden llevarse bien, entonces esto solo quedara en mis manos"


End file.
